Not so Miraculous
by oceanbluefish
Summary: Marinette is a normal girl with a normal life. Until she met Chat Noir.
1. Chapter 1 (04-04 02:34:34)

"Oh no! I'm so late!"

Marinette sprinted down the stairs, and took her bag. She knew she couldn't trust that alarm clock. She ran till she reached school, when she went in the classroom, the bell rang. She scrambled to her seat, and sighed with relief.

"Late again? Are you that poor to not buy an alarm clock?" teased Chole.

Marinette ignored her, and took out her homework.

"Ignore her,Marinette" her friend,Alya said.

Marinette smiled gratefully. Alya have been helping her to confront Chloe, without her, she would be whimpering in the corner of her room.

"Why isn't Adrien here?" she asked.

Alya tapped her chin. She leaned in front to Nino, and asked him.

"Oh,Adrien? He's sick, I guess" Nino said sympathetically.

Adrien sick? Marinette smiled weakly. I hope he's okay...

"Adrien's sick?!" Chloe screamed.

"Chloe, don't you know that eavesdropping is a bad habit?" said Alya furiously.

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" said Chloe blushing. Alya and Marinette chuckled. Who knew Chloe blushes?

Miss Bustier came in the classroom. Her hands were full of books, and papers."So sorry I was late, I need to meet someone's parents",she said.

Marinette heard the door clicked open, and saw someone standing by the door.

"Am I late?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay! I hope you (guys)like it!** Marinette gasped. Adrien was standing by the door, smiling warmly.

"Not at all, Mr. Agesté. Please go take your seat" Miss Bustier said calmly.

Adrien nodded and sat in his seat. Miss Bustier asked the students to flip to page 54 where they will be learning about the history of Paris. Marinette and Alya both sighed disappointedly, this is going to be a long,long day.

"Hey, why were you late today?" asked Alya while taking notes from the blackboard.

"Oh,you know, sketching" Marinette said chuckling to herself. _The truth is, she was patrolling with Chat Noir every night._

"Again, Marinette. I've been starting to think that you are using this as an excuse" Alya stopped taking notes and eyed Marinette suspectedly. Marinette started to sweat, looking away and taking notes more intensely. She took a deep breath, and turned to Alya.

"We're friends, would I lie to you?" she asked calmly,even though she freaking out inside. Alya smiled,"Do I?" Marinette smiled back," Yes, you do".

 **Adrien**

He yawned, he was so tired, but he was happy. Patrolling Paris with Ladybug late at night, keeping his city safe, it was all worth it. He wished he knew Ladybug in his life, then he would _always_ be happy.

He stank from Camembert, but he smelled it every day, he got used to it. Plagg was in his bag, probably sleeping, _that lazy kwami_. Nino nudged him, making him jolt and snapping back to reality. He yawned, _again._ "Yeah?" he mumbled while rubbing his eyes. Nino looked almost worried, and Adrien didn't like that look.

"Dude,have you seen yourself in the mirror? You look like a panda," said Nino.

Adrien smiled and responded," Yeah, can't sleep yesterday"

"Is it because you were having nightmares again?" Nino asked confidently.

Adrien squirmed in his seat, _I can't say I was patrolling with Ladybug..._ "Yeah, it was nightmares", he blurted out.

Nino nodded and continued taking his notes.

 **Alya**

Alya heard the bell ring, as it echoed through the school. She took her books and her cellphone, and stuffed them in her bag. Marinette said that she would help her with her homework, so she's going to her house tonight. Nino caught up with them when they were walking out from school, and told them if he and Adrien could join them for a study group.

" A-Adrien?!" screamed Marinette.

Alya smiled evilly, _this could be a great way to help Marinette to get her crush to like her..._

"Okay! See you at 2!" she said.

Marinette looked like she had a heart attack, but Alya knew she'll thank her later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marinette**

 _Adrien,coming to my house!_ She could feel herself hyperventilating, sweating profusely. She had to tidy her room, and keep everything perfect... Her eyes widen, _my room..._ She shouted as loud as she could, Alya who was by her side, turned to look at her and so did other people in the school. Marinette smiled nervously, and excused herself. She raced back home, clumsily knocking over a vase on the way. Luckily, her mom managed to save it before it smashed into a million pieces. Marinette rushed upstairs and started to take down posters of Adrien and deleting her profile picture on her desktop. Tikki, her kwami helped her, flying all over the place. After half an hour, Marinette cleaned her room and stashed the posters under the bed. She checked her phone, it was five minutes to 2. _Alya should be here any minute..._ She heard the bakery door open, and saw Alya talking to Nino while Adrien was behind them, on his phone.

 **Alya**

Alya went in the bakery, and saw Marinette at the stairwell up to her room. She invited them in and told them to sit wherever they want. Adrien sat on her chair, which made Marinette blush profusely and Alya and Nino sat on a couch. Marinette took out her textbook, and sat on the floor. She asked Nino and Adrien(while stuttering) which part of the lesson they didn't understand. Adrien yawned, which made Marinette feel uncomftable. Nino pointed at page 61, and asked Marinette to teach them about it.

"Sure" she said smiling.

She taught them a whole chapter, making sure they understood the whole thing.

"It's late,Marinette. I should go back" said Adrien looking at the clock.

"O-okay" she stammered.

Alya agreed with Nino and kept her books.

"Bye" Alya said.

 **Adrien**

He walked home, checking the time every few steps, afraid that Ladybug would kill him if he was late for patrol.

He went into his room and transformed.

"Plagg, claws out!"

He opened his room window and jumped out.

 **Marinette**

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette shouted as she transformed into Ladybug.

She jumped out of the window and to the Eiffel tower.

 **Adrien**

He was waiting for Ladybug at the Eiffel tower, where they meet every day before patrol. Ladybug appeared next to him, and he just couldn't help but smile.

"Hi,bugaboo. I missed you"

"Stop calling me bugaboo"

"Anything you say, my lady"

"Chat..."

"Right"

They jumped opposite directions and separated.

 **Alya**

Alya was walking home when she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir meeting each other at the Eiffel tower. _So romantic..._ Everyone knew that Ladybug and Chat Noir are meant to be together, everybody shipped them. She took out her phone and snapped a photo of them together. Perfect... This will do great on my blog...


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette sighed and looking out at her balcony, _Adrien definitely did not enjoy me teaching him..._ She knew she was gonna mess up, she knew she was gonna make a fool out of herself. Keep calm,Marinette. Did I do something wrong to make Adrien ignore me most of the time? What's wrong with me? She buried her face in her hands, and started crying. _Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying..._ She couldn't help it, tears kept forming in her eyes, flowing down her cheeks.

Adrien hasn't transformed yet, he still jump around the city, at least it was better than getting stuck in the room without doing anything else but studying or sleeping. He didn't want to do neither, he'd stay awake even though he was exhausted, and enjoy the view of Paris. He passed the bakery, which is also Marinette's house and heard sobbing sounds. Sounds like it was coming from above... He jumped to the roof and saw a dark blue haired girl crying at the balcony. _Marinette._

Adrien didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to comfort a girl, but he would do anything to make her happy. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and saw her look up to his face. She looked terrible, tears still in her eyes as she wiped them away.

"What are you doing here Chat Noir?"

"Marinette, I hate to see you so sad, tell me what's wrong"

Marinette wiped her tears once more, before opening her mouth to speak.

"Th-there's this boy that I really liked, he very kind, sweet and handsome. Today we had a study group, and he didn't looked like he liked it, and he even slept through the whole session."

 _Oh no,_ _I think_ _she's talking about me..._ "Who's this boy?"he asked making sure it was him...

"Adrien Agresté"

 _Yup,definitely me. Alya's gonna kill me tomorrow..._

"I'm really sorry that he didn't like your session, but if you need any help, or someone to talk to, you can always find me"

Marinette went up to hug him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you"

Alya was talking to Nino on the phone when she saw the most shocking thing. It was Marinette, with Chat Noir! Why that little flirt, he flirts with Ladybug, now Marinette too?!

She ended her call with Nino and watched as Marinette kissed him on the cheek and went to her room. Marinette has been keeping this secret from me all along?! Tomorrow, Alya's gonna get some answers...

Adrien stood at Marinette's balcony,eyes wide. _I've never been kissed by a girl before..._

It felt great...and weird at the same time. He jumped off, looking back at Marinette's balcony once more.

Nino saw his call with Alya ended all of the sudden, and was worried something had happened to Alya. He tried to call her again, but she didn't pick up.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien transformed back into his 'normal' self, and walked home. He opened his room door, and sat on his bed. Plagg was sleeping in his jeans, he took him out from his pocket gently, and placed him on his pillow. Adrien lied on the bed too, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what would happen tomorrow. _Alya would probably kill me, and Marinette... What is she gonna do? She would probably blush and stammer around me again, and Nino...will just be Nino._ Adrien sighed,tomorrow is going to be a big day.

The next day...

Adrien walked to school. He was startled by a familiar and annoying sound.

"Adrien!"

Chloe. He was her friend since kindergarten. He never really liked her as a good friend, like she always say behind his back. He knew, but he just pretended he didn't, just like he pretended he didn't know Marinette has a crush on him, even though it's so obvious.

"H-hey, Chloe" he said trying to smile, but it felt like he was wincing.

"Adrien, did you see? It was all over the internet!" Chloe exclaimed.

"See what?"

"This!" Chloe shoved the phone up to his face and it shows Marinette hugging Chat Noir.

Adrien blushed. Not just any kind of blush, a deep red blush.

"Wh-where did you get that?" he stammered.

Chloe ignored him and swiped her phone. Adrien took out his phone and checked, pictures of him as Chat Noir and Marinette.

 _Marinette...Her reputation will be ruined!_ Adrien felt a sudden urge to protect her, _don't tell me I've fallen for her..._ It was just a kiss on the cheek, get a grip,Adrien!

Before he decided if he should protect Marinette, somebody screamed.

"What?!"

There was Marinette eyes wide, gripping onto Alya's phone, and trembling. _Too late._


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette's heart was beating so fast she thought she was having a heart attack. She was being stared by everyone, all day. She hated being the center of attention. She was in the hallway when someone place a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned and saw Adrien standing behind her with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked annoyed. She was so annoyed that she had forgot to stammer and blush in front of Adrien.

"You okay,Marinette?"

"Yeah,fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, totally fine"

Marinette walked to her classroom. She sat down and saw Alya ignoring her. Alya suddenly turned, her expression was quite terrifying.

"Marinette, how can you keep such a secret from me? I'm your best friend!" she shouted angrily.

Marinette was shocked. She stood up and spoke.

"Excuse me, I have to go"

She ran to the girl's washroom. She locked herself, and sat on the toilet seat. She cried, _even Alya was angry at her..._ She didn't know how long she cried when the washroom door opened.

"Marinette?"

Adrien went to find Marinette. After seeing her excuse herself for an hour, he knew there was something wrong. He checked everywhere, even the janitor's closet but he couldn't find her. He gulped when he saw the girl's washroom.

He opened the girl's washroom door, and was blushing furiously. _If anyone caught him..._

"Marinette?"

 **Thank you for all my supporters. I hope you will like the rest of my chapters. Hint... there will be some Adrienette involved...**


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette couldn't believe her own ears when she heard Adrien's voice echoing through the girl's washroom.

"Marinette"

She thought she's been hearing things in her head, _it must be..._ Adrien had never cared about Marinette, she bet he didn't even know that she existed.

"Marinette, are you in here?" that voice echoed again.

Marinette looked up, tears still forming in her eyes as she answered in a weak voice.

"Who are you?"

"Adrien" he said.

"What are you doing here in the girl's washroom?"

"I-I wanted to see if you're okay, you've been gone for an hour" he said concerned.

Marinette opened the door, and saw Adrien in front of her.

"Mari-" he started.

"Adrien, I don't need your concern, please, just leave me alone" she said walking out of the washroom.

He took her hand before she could leave.

"Marinette, I know you are having a hard time. I can help you-"

"You can't do anything! Why would you care about me? Since when did you care?!" she shouted.

"Because I promised that if you need someone to talk to, you can always find me" he said calmly.

"When did you-" Marinette stopped when she remembered that promise. " _If_ _you need any help or someone to talk to, you can always find me_ "

"Chat?"


	8. Chapter 8

Previously...

 _"If you need any help or someone to talk to,you can always find me"_

"Chat?"

"C-can we go somewhere else to talk?", he stammered, realizing how long he's been in the girl's washroom.

Marinette nodded. She went out, and saw there was nobody in the school. She was relieved, finally free from stares everywhere.

Adrien led her to the classroom, and passed her bag to her. It was packed, she took it and followed Adrien to a park. They sat on a bench, setting a distance between each other.

"So... You're Chat?"

"Yeah, you're disappointed?"

"What? Disappointed? I'm so happy you're Chat Noir!", she blurted out.

Adrien smiled. Marinette had a sudden urge to tell him she's Ladybug, but she has to keep her identity a secret. She remembered Chat used to flirt with her all the time, both her as Ladybug and Marinette. She knew why she couldn't tell that Chat Noir is Adrien, although their appearances are the same, Chat Noir is a big flirt, and Adrien... She sighed, Adrien is very sweet, kind, handsome...

"Uh... Marinette?" ,said Adrien interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? What?", Marinette looked at him, not clearly thinking what she said.

"You spaced out, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking..."

"Why would you tell me that you're Chat Noir?" ,Marinette asked. _Yeah, why would you tell me your identity,Chat Noir?_

"I-I" ,he stammered again. His cheeks turned red, he started burying his face in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

"I-I told y-you because I-I love you" he stammered looking down.

Marinette blushed. _Adrien loves me?!_

"Adrien... I need to tell you something..."

Adrien looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

" I-I am Ladybug"

"Ladybug?"

Marinette nodded. Adrien smiled, and carried her.

"I love you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Adrien! People are watching!"Marinette hissed.

Adrien put her down, and told her he had to go home. Marinette checked her phone, 4pm! She packed her bags, and ran home. She's got tons of homework, and a project due on Thursday.

She sat on her chair, took out her pencil, and started writing. She wrote till she heard people screaming, she turned to the window and saw an akumatized villain zapping people with her powers.

"Marinette, you have to transform,now"said Tikki,who floated beside her.

Marionette nodded.

"Tikki, spots on!"

She jumped from her balcony, and landed in front of the bakery. Chat Noir appeared a few seconds later, grinning at her. Marinette caught sight of the akumatized villain, there were two people.

"Chat, there were never two akumatized villains at the same time..." she said.

Marinette was scared.

They turned, smiling evilly and their eyes glowing. Chat Noir and Ladybug gasped.

Alya and Nino.


	10. Chapter 10

Ladybug used her yo-yo to swing to the side, while Chat was defending himself from Nino.

"Give up, Ladybug! I will reveal your secret!" screamed Alya.

"Alya-"

"I'm not Alya! I'm the Revealer!" she growled, trying to blast Ladybug but failed.

Marinette was thinking how to deakumatized Alya and Nino. _They don't seem to use any wands or weapons..._ They were using their hands to blast anyone in their way. Their power is to reveal secrets. What could make them get akumatized? When Alya shouted at her this morning, it was all because of the photo of Chat Noir and her at the balcony.

 _That's it! The photo! Chloe given everybody pictures of her and Chat Noir! She bet Alya has one too!_

"Lucky charm!" she shouted as her 'lucky charm' dropped from above.

"A piece of string? What am I gonna do with this?" she asked out loud.

Chat landed beside her, still fighting off Nino.

"Bye-bye, kitty" ,Nino grinned and blasted him.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed.

"Now you'll reveal your secret! No more secrets anymore!" Alya said laughing(maniacally,like any other villain) .

"My identity is..."

Ladybug pounced on him and covered his mouth.

Chat resisted and tried to break from her grasp.

Ladybug saw duck tape on the road beside her, and seized it . She teared a piece of it and taped his mouth. _Sorry, Adrien. But I can't let you reveal you identity._

Alya and Nino whistled, and an army of their own came out of nowhere, wreaking everything in their way.

"Now give me your miraculous, or I'll hurt the people" Nino said, grabbing a girl by the wrist. She was struggling, kicking and screaming for help. She was her classmate, Rose.

Ladybug realized that they have to wave their hands to 'conduct' power. She looked at the string in her hand, looked around and had an idea. Alya and Nino stood back to back, blasting in different directions. She jumped to the lamppost above them, and dropped behind both of them. She took the string and tied their hands. She took the photo from Alya's pocket and shredded it to pieces.

She untied them and threw the string to the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything went back to normal, Chat appeared beside her, smiling at her.

"Pound it!",they said as they fist bumped.

" Wh-what happened?" Nino and Alya said together, rubbing their heads and wincing.

Ladybug walked to them. She put a hand on Alya's shoulder, and smiled for the first time in hours (I'm not sure I put it right...).

"Alya, right? You should talk to Marinette, I heard she is having a hard time"

Alya glanced at Chat Noir and to Ladybug.

"Aren't you jealous at all?"

Ladybug burst out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Me? Jealous? Why would you say that? Chat and I, we are not-" Ladybug protested, thinking of the word.

"Not an item?" Alya suggested. Ladybug could see the disappointed look on her face. Seems like Alya ships 'Ladynoir' too.

That's when Chat put a shoulder around her, and replied,"We're just partners, that photo is actually a fake"

Ladybug nodded, and heard beeping sounds.

"I better go" she said, swinging her yo-yo and jumping away.

Chat jumped the other direction, after seeing Alya and Nino walk home safely.

He jumped in through the open window, and changed back to Adrien.

"Adrien, I need Camembert" Plagg whined for the hundredth time. Adrien was really annoyed, and all he wants is to just sleep. He finally gave in, and sat up. He took out the box of Camembert in his bag and placed it on the table.

"Yumm!" said Plagg as he start stuffing his face with cheese.

Adrien walked back to his bed and went to sleep.

Marinette shuffled in her bed, when she heard her alarm clock in her phone ringing. She lazily took her phone, and swiped it. She opened her eyes, and saw the time.

"Nine in the morning?! School starts an hour ago!" she said coming down from her bed.

She changed, took her bag, tied her hair and ran out of the bakery.

 _Why does she always have to be late?_

She reached her classroom, and went in. Miss Bustier seemed to be teaching, and Marinette interrupted her by stumbling to the classroom.

"Sorry I was late, Miss Bustier" she said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, you can go to your seat" said Miss Bustier forgiving her.

Marinette looked at her as if Miss Bustier just saved her life. _She did save her butt..._ Marinette went to her seat, forgetting Alya was there, next to her. When she went to her seat, there sat Alya, taking notes, and ignoring her again. She then turned suddenly, and glared at her. She then softened and smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette. I shouldn't shout at you, it's just that there's so many things going on..." she muttered.

Marinette smiled, _she took my advice._

"Like what?" Marinette asked curiously.

"You know, the project due on Thursday, exams next week, not having any ideas for my blog, Nino asking me out, my sister ruining my homework-" she started.

Marinette squealed softly, "Nino asked you out?!"

"Yeah, and I have no idea what to wear!" Alya said, burying her face in her hands.

"When is it?",Marinette asked.

"Tonight" Alya said with a muffled sound.

"Get ready after school, Alya, cause' we're going shopping!" Marinette declared while giggling.


	12. Author's note

**Hey,guys! Thank you so much for all your support, I hope you'll be reading Not so Miraculous (part 2) If you have any ideas, put them in the reviews. -Fanfic fangirl for li** **fe**

 _And th_ _ank you_ FicsFromAnAnbuNin,(did I spell that right?) for being my first supporter. I am really thankful for all of my supporters. I think I'm getting emotional thinking about it...

So,it's the end of Not so Miraculous(part 1), bye!!!!!!

 _"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

Never give up writing. (If it's your passion)


End file.
